The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to generating intelligent key performance indicators.
Computer systems may access data and generate new data models, for example, charts, graphs, or other visual displays of data, to facilitate the generation of new data insights by a user or users. Users may share this data and store it for later use. Key performance indicators (KPIs) may be a type of performance measurement that can evaluate the success of an organization or of a particular activity in which the organization participates. KPIs can be displayed on a dashboard or created by a user. KPIs may define a set of values against which to measure, including quantitative indicators, qualitative indicators, leading and lagging indicators, process indicators, and several others.